Do As Romans Do
by CelloSolo2007
Summary: A demonic girl comes to NYC. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE AUTHOR! [Permanent HIATUS.]
1. Demon Rain

Okay, guys (and girls), this is just a preview of a story I might write. Please read this and review telling me yes or no. I will wait until I get at least five of one of them before I do anything, and they can't be in the same review. So say either yes or no. Five gonna-happens means I'll continue, and five not-gonna-happens means I'm going to delete this. I just want to know if you like this or not.

o0o0o0o0o

It was a rainy day, which usually meant something bad was going to happen. Of all of the people in New York City, one girl knew this was true. She knew what was going to happen, and she couldn't stop it. It was going to happen no matter how hard she tried to stop it.

She was a monster. She tried her best to hide it, but everywhere she went someone saw her. And she had to leave. She had been doing this since she was three. Running away from everyone and everything. She hoped New York City would be different.

The girl had dark hazel eyes, with natural highlights in her auburn hair. She wore a gray cloak, which concealed her demonic features: pointy ears and long, sharp fingernails. The hood on the cloak cast a shadow around her face, and her eyes shone out through the darkness.

Thunder clashed and the girl sighed. She stared at her feet as she walked, ignoring everything around her, the rain beating on her shoulders, the random flashes of light which was lightning. She just wanted as much as anything to disappear.

After an hour the rain finally stopped. The sun didn't come out, though. Another sign that something terrible was going to happen. The girl looked up at the sky and sighed again. She tightened her cloak around her waist and continued walking.

When in Rome, do as the Romans do. The girl had to try and blend in with her surroundings. She looked up at a giant, green woman. The young girl wondered why humans would place a large statue out in the middle of the water.

The girl lowered her hood, letting what little light there was dissolve in her face. She stared out past the green statue and into the ocean. She didn't want to associate with humans. Not after what they had done to her parents.

o0o0o0o0o

Okay, that's all you get to see right now. So tell me what you think.


	2. Sirah

Well, I've gotten four gonna-happens (YFWE, teenchic2004, kIrEigIrL, ADJL-Freakazoid), so I guess I could maybe somehow go ahead and post the second chapter...

o0o0o0o0o

"Sirah," a voice whispered in the breeze. The girl quickly shaded her face again. It had sounded like...her mother's voice. Then she shook her head. It was only her mind playing her. She turned around and started walking down the street again, staring at the sidewalk as she did so.

She hit the ground on her tailbone and cried out in pain. She looked up as a hand was offered. Her green eyes could be seen in the shadow cast over her face, and she took the hand. She was brought up to her feet and turned to walk away. The same hand that had just helped her grabbed her right shoulder and spud her around, the hood of her cloak falling behind her.

"What do you want from me?" she cried out. All she wanted was to be left alone. She looked up at the person who was holding her hostage. A young man in his late teens with black hair and dark eyes. He wore a red jacket and khaki pants. He was a human. She hated humans. They had taken her parents away from her.

"I want you to come with me," he said. "You need somewhere to sleep, and I know just the place." A smile passed the man's lips and she looked at the ground.

"No," she said. "I won't go with you. I won't go with anybody. You're kind killed my parents." She looked up at him. "I don't trust you people. I won't trust you. I can't...trust...huma--" The girl fell to the ground. She was either weak, tired, or possibly both. The young man easily picked her up and began walking towards his original destination.

The girl opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She sat up and looked around. She was in a room. How had she gotten here?

"Oh good, you're awake," a voice said, and the young man she recognized from earlier came into the room. The girl suddenly realized that her cloak was missing. The man gave her a cup filled with some brown liquid and she smelled it. After deciding that it wouldn't harm her, she took a sip of it. It was hot, and it scalded her tongue. She put the cup on the table beside her and finally looked up at the man.

"You're trying to hurt me, aren't you?" she accused. The man looked surprised.

"N-no. I must have made it too hot. Let it cool down some, then drink it," he said. The girl decided to look around. She was sitting on a bed, and the walls were covered with photos of different things. Some were of skateboarders, some were of one human girl with a microphone, and some were of dragons.

"Why wouldn't you try to hurt me?" she asked. "You're a human."

"No I'm not," he said. "I'm not a human."

"But you look like one and you act like one," the girl said. The man smiled.

"Have you ever heard of the American Dragon?" he asked.

o0o0o0o0o

Okay, that's Chapter 2. I hope you like it. I do.


	3. History Lesson

Here's Chapter 3. I've decided to try to update all of my stories at least once before I go on hiatus (school's starting you know). And thanks ADJL-Freakazoid for the review on my last chapter. You're so nice.

o0o0o0o0o

"N...no," the girl said. "But what does that have to do with--" The girl fell backwards as the man before her transformed into a red dragon with a yellow underbelly. His wingspan was about ten foot. "It's you."

The man turned back into a human and sat down beside her. "Now, tell me everything about your parents and humans." The girl held back tears as she began to tell the story of her family.

"Sirah," a voice called out. The voice came from a woman who was tall and beautiful. She had very long fingernails and a slender, red tail. Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were green. She was truly a beautiful coxx.

A little girl ran towards the woman. She was only three years old, a toddler. She had not grown many of the coxx's features, only her teeth were very sharp. She would soon grow long fingernails, pointed ears, and a tail. She looked like a human at this age.

"Look, Huntsmaster, three beautiful coxxes," Huntsgirl said from her hiding place, a large bush. Her Huntsmaster only nodded in response.

"What are we doing?" a voice whispered. Huntsgirl whipped around to face the American Dragon.

"How do you always know where to find us?" she whispered. She didn't want to blow her cover and scare the coxx family away. The dragon grinned.

"Now that's for me to know and you to never find out," the dragon said, loud enough for the family to hear him. They looked over and saw Huntsgirl, and the woman grabbed the little girl and started running. The man who was the girl's father followed shortly afterwards. A net entrapped the male coxx and tripped the female. She let her daughter run off into the woods, and the Huntsclan soon caught the woman.

The little girl hid behind a tree and watched as the two humans killed her parents. When the humans disappeared, she ran deeper into the woods, crying. She promised herself that she would never come back to New York City. Never.

"But now I'm here," the girl finished. "Because there's nowhere else to go. This was my home."

"No, Sirah, this is your home. You will stay here, my friends, my sister, my whole family will take care of you. And I promise," the man said, "that I won't let the Huntsclan get to you, even if it means--" Sirah covered his mouth with her two small hands.

"I can't," she said. "If I stay here, this place will be destroyed. Everywhere I go, I destroy it. I don't want to, but I just do."

"You're under a lot of stress. Coxxes can do damaging things under stress," the man said. The girl stared at the ground and a tear splashed.

"What do you expect?" she asked. "I'm all alone. Nobody cares about me. Everybody becomes afraid when they see my ears or my nails or anything that humans don't have. Nobody loves me."

"Sirah, I will make you change your mind about humans. Not all humans are like that. My dad is a human. My best friends are humans. The humans that killed your parents killed them because that's what they do for a living. That's how they...get money. They kill magical creatures." Sirah looked up at him.

"In three days, I'm going to turn seven years old. When I do, I will finally have a tail, and I'll be even more of a freak to you humans."

"Sirah, you can't believe that," the man said. "The Huntsclan can't be stopped. They would die before they would give up killing magical creatures. I'm one of the lucky ones, and so are you." He ran his fingers through her auburn hair and a tear fell down her cheek.


	4. Disguises

Okay, I have recieved a very important question from teenchic2004. She asked how to pronounce Sirah. Okay, here goes. The "Si" part sounds like pie or cry, and the "rah" part sounds like duh or uh. So it's Sirah. I hope that answered your question. Oh yeah, and he's, um, hold on, let me count, seventeen, like you said. YAY! Also, thanks to ADJL-Freakazoid, Lavenderpaw,angelof sorrow227, CelloSolo2007 (Sapphire), and Mariah Casey Woodfor reviewing my latest update. I enjoy getting reviews. :Smiles:

"Where are we going?" Sirah asked. She and Jake were walking down the street. Sirah didn't look like a coxx. She had the body of a thirteen-year-old human, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Jake had given her just a small amount of shapeshifting potion, because she was only seven.

"We're going to my friend's house. She's a human, but she's very nice and knows about us," Jake said. Sirah nodded. She soon noticed a boy with black hair and brown eyes staring at her. She turned to Jake.

"Why is that human staring at me? Do I look different?" Sirah asked. Jake grinned.

"You're hot," he said, then laughed. "I mean, if I didn't know that you were only seven years old, I'd probably--" Jake stopped talking and Sirah looked up at him.

"What is it?" she asked, and Jake grinded his teeth.

"You see that girl over there?" Jake asked. Sirah nodded. "Her name is Rose. She's the girl you turned into. But you're in her thirteen-year-old body. Whatever you do, don't go near her."

"Why not?" Sirah asked. "She seems nice."

"Well, she's one of the humans that killed your parents," Jake said. Sirah's mouth closed and she continued walking. They stopped in front of a cream colored house, and Jake knocked on the door. It opened and an African-American girl grinned.

"Hey, Jakie. Why did you bring Rose along? And why does she look like she did when you first met her?" the girl asked.

"This is Rose's body. The girl inside of it is Sirah. She's a coxx, and I gave her a little bit of shapeshifting potion so she could blend in better," Jake explained, and the girl nodded.

"Okay..." she said, then led the two inside. "Spud's still out of town. He should be back tomorrow."

"Where did he go again?" Jake asked. Trixie sighed.

"California," she said. "So your name is Sirah? That's a nice name."

"My...mom liked that name, too," Sirah said, hesitating to mention her parents.

"Oh, where is...your..." Trixie trailed of when Jake shook his head and made negative gestures with his hands. "Never mind. So how old are you?"

"Six years old. I turn seven in two days," she said happily. Jake smiled at her change in mood. He just wanted her to be happy.

"So, you're a coxx," Trixie said, thinking outloud. "Isn't that one of those demon things with the really long fingernails and junk?" Jake chuckled and laughed.

"Yeah," he answered, then turned to Sirah. "You're safe in here. You can change back." A blue mist surrounded her body and when it disappeared a small girl was standing there.

"So what is she doing here?" Trixie asked.

"Well, remember that coxx family that I didn't save?" Jake said, reliving his failure.

* * *

Jake quietly landed behind the Huntsman and Huntsgirl. 

"What are we doing?" he whispered. Huntsgirl whipped around to face him, and he stared into her blue eyes. _Why does it have to be Rose?_

"How do you always know where to find us?" she whispered back, scowling at him. Jake grinned.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Jake said aloud. He watched as the coxxes noticed Huntsgirl and started running. Huntsman threw a net, and Huntsgirl attacked Jake. She hit him with her staff and he fell to the ground.

When he woke up, he was at home, in his bed asleep. He had assumed his grandpa had seen him and taken him home.

* * *

"Yeah..." Trixie said. "You said that you blacked out." 

"Well, there was a little girl who got away, and her name was Sirah," Jake said, smiling at the demonic girl.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Rose flipped through her notes. They were all of the battles that she had fought since the American Dragon had shown up. She stopped on November 4, 2005. She remembered that day...the coxxes...the dragon...everything...as if it had just happened.

* * *

Huntsgirl crouched behind the bushes beside Huntsman. They were watching a family of coxxes. There was a child, and her parents. The child would be worth something...she hadn't even developed the coxx's main features yet. Suddenly... 

"What are we doing?" an all too familiar voice asked in a whisper. Huntsgirl frowned and turned around to face the American Dragon.

"How do you always know where to find us?" she whispered angrily.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," the dragon said loud enough for the coxxes to hear. Huntsgirl looked at Huntsman quickly and nodded. Huntsman grabbed a net and went after the coxxes, and Huntsgirl went to take care of the dragon. She grabbed her staff and hit him...hard...on the crown of his head. He slumped to the ground and Huntsgirl grinned in victory. Suddenly there were flames and when they dissipated, she gasped at what lay before her.

"Jake?" she asked, not believing what she was seeing. She turned around to see Huntsman finishing off the coxxes, and she picked the teen boy and quickly carried him through an alleyway. "Okay, two seventeen Broadway Boulevard," she remembered, and stopped in front of a house. She steathily made her way through the house and eventually found an empty bedroom. She looked around after turning the lights on. Photos of the American Dragon everywhere. _Definitely Jake's room._ She placed him on his bed and left as quickly as she had come. He would never know what had happened.

* * *

"Huntsgirl, what are you doing?" a voice called. Rose looked at the clock, it was almost five o'clock. 

"I'm just reliving memories, Huntsmaster," she said, smiling. She closed the notebook and turned off the light.


End file.
